Diana
Diana or known mostly by her Earth name '''Diana Arashima, is the daughter of Luna and a former Black Moon Clan member by the name of Chojiro Arashima and is Chibiusa's very on guaridan feline. Diana is from the Sailor Moon Crystal series. Personality Diana is very good at combat skills when in human form as she is able to retain her physical appearance longer than her mother is able to. The only different is, she keeps her ears and tail. She's trained with the Sailor Senshi much earlier than she was supposed to despite being younger than all of them and actually enjoys it. Another thing she likes more than training is using magic. She can't help herself. Because her father's a magic user, her own abilities allow her to form temporary magical contracts known as 'Pactios'. She is also able to do Pactios for other people but it is more out of personal interest if she's been trying to get them to admit their feelings for one another. Though she mostly only does this with those whom she is friends with which they find to be irritating but depends on who it is. And like any other cat, even in human form, Diana still loves the taste of fish and an occasional cat toy. As a cat, Diana of course doesn't like to be in water and in fact will paw the living daylights out of anyone who tries to put her in any but doesn't mind it much when she's a human. She hates being told when she can't do something that she isn't supposed to do or is too young to do and will break into a whining fit, especially when it's her mother telling her what she can and cannot do. Her father does the same thing, especially when it involves the subject of making a Pactio and her having to kiss a boy to make one. She is very flirtatious and enjoys being affectionate towards guys that are older than her. She especially has a crush on young boy named Judai Yuki but of course tries to help pair him off with one of their other friends. She likes pranking her male friends with her magic candies, mainly the ones that switches a person's gender just to see their reactions and get a good laugh out of it. Let it be known her male friends don't like it when she does this. She has a soft spot for fish and has an incredible sweet tooth and if someone didn't stop her, she'd eat the stuff all day and night everyday. Appearance Like her mother, Diana also has three appearances. In cat form, she is a light grey intelligent domestic kitten with magenta colored eyed kitten with a red collar around her neck with a bell on it that is able to talk as if she were a human. In her human form, she was originally the height of 3'11" with magenta colored eyes with lavender colored hair that is worn in three odangos on the sides of her head and she would wear a long sleeved purple top and a pair of blue jean shorts and sneakers. She's grown in height in her human form since her first appearance before the Sailor Senshi and she is now 5'5", wearing her hair in the same fashion but her ears and her tails are commonly known for being visible or sometimes just her tail and she sports a indigo colored long sleeved dress that stops above her thighs which she wears thigh high stockings and flat shoes on her feet. She still has some child-like features in her appearance but she is starting to blossom more into a teenager, going from being flat-chested to being a small b-cup. Her clothing style is generally anything in the Gothic Lolita attire but with the colors of black, purple, and lavender in them. History Early Life Diana is the daughter of guardian cat Luna and ermine, former Black Moon Clan member, Chojiro Arashima. Originally, everyone believed Artemis to be her father because him and Luna spent so much time together but of course, this rumor had been cleared up. When Diana was born, Luna made it a point not to tell her daughter the truth about her father due to her own personal reasons, so instead, she raised Diana all on her own to be the Guardian of Chibi-Usa, Usagi and Mamoru's apparent daughter. She takes on the appearance of a light gray kitten in feline form but when in human form, she looks like a young little girl almost a teenager but unlike Luna and Artemis, she is able to stay in this form longer as well as retain her ears and tail. She was allowed to leave Crystal Tokyo and go to the present in order not only to keep an eye on Chibi-Usa but to gain real-life experience on the battlefield. She obtained this experience by being in charge of awakening five other young Sailor Senshi to help fight against the evil villainous known as Queen Beryl. At the time, she didn't know much about modern society when it came to living on Earth but she knew that to talk whenever she was in cat form and exposing herself to other human beings so she had to be aware of the rules when going to Earth. But back then, when the Kingdom was ruined and destroyed by Queen Serenity’s daughter Princess Usagi by using the power of the Silver Crystal to destroy everything out of her grief of losing Endymion, with the last bit of power Queen Serenity used it to send the two cats to Earth’s future in order to awaken the reincarnations of the Senshi and their kingdom’s princesses. However, Diana stayed behind in the Silver Millennium go help the others rebuild everything while also protecting over the kingdom’s future princess Chibi-Usa. Plot Awakening the Mineral Senshi Though soon after when it was revealed that Chibi-Usa was Mamoru and Usagi’s child, she was later sent to earth to watch over the young girl and give her guidance to the best of her ability. With permission from Queen Serenity, she was allowed to leave her post on the Moon Kingdom at five years old in order to not only awaken other Senshi but to also find out the whereabouts of her own birth father. Since Luna never told her anything, she figured that by following what her mother was doing, she might get some better answers. But she was given a mission to gather the Mineral Sailor Senshi: Sailor Ruby, Sailor Topaz, Sailor Emerald, Sailor Citrine, and Sailor Amethyst. She also had the ability to transform into a Sailor Senshi herself known as 'Sailor Diana'. She was only six years old when she went to Earth those many years ago and opened up a little café in the process called ‘Blue Note Café: All sweets and treats alike!’. Diana used it as a base to find out her own information about the Sailor Senshi’s enemies, while also, against her mother’s will, trying to find her father. But when Luna and Artemis awakened all the Sailor Senshi, it became their base of operation and meeting place to discuss their plans. Of course after about two years with them, she’d gone back to the future and left Luna in charge of taking over things until she is able to come back to Earth someday. By then, the Mineral Senshi had gone their separate ways but keep in contact with one another. However, Diana returned and came packing Sailor Senshi powers. Finding her Father Her personality is still a friendly one. As a cat, she is able to talk and loves to eat fish, hanging around the older Senshi, being around her father Chojiro Arashima since she's FINALLY, after all these years found out who her real father is and couldn't be more happier to be around him. … Even if he is an ermine. He is the one that teaches her how to do magic and make Pactios but doesn't allow her to make Pactios with others but wouldn't mind it much if she made a contract with a girl. At least Luna has stop avoiding the question of who Diana's father is but hates him with a passion and expresses the fact everyday. A year and a half later... As a human, she still loves fish but she seems to have more of a sweet tooth and love strawberry swirl ice cream so much. She is a bit boy-crazy, flirting with guys that are older than her, especially with a young boy named Judai Yuki who constantly freaks out anytime she tries to kiss him. She also loves matchmaking her friends together with one another if she feels they're right for each other. Diana also has a strong appetite for candies and other sweets, and spends much of her time snacking. In addition, she dislikes celery and dentists. Although she can be easily distracted and has been known to whine, Diana tries her best to help protect the Sailor Senshi, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation. Often she can be very clever and crafty when needed, and she dreams of being married in the future. She'd gone to Setsuna and asked of her would it be okay if she removed her powers as a Sailor Senshi because she felt they were not much of a big help in her getting as strong as she would like to be. Instead, she wanted to focus more on magic training than Senshi training, since her father is a mage and her powers take more after him more than anything. Setsuna agreed to this and Diana is nothing more than just a magical cat girl. Currently, is staying at the Hinata Sou Inn and attending Tsukuba Academy. Relationships Diana has a little girl crush on a student that attends Tsukuba Academy named Judai Yuki. It is apparent of course that she is too young to go out with ANY of her male friends and therefore she subjects them to much torture by sneaking them magic candy and changing their genders for kicks. However, she doesn't do this often and has learned not to cross too many boundaries. She has on one and only occasion made out with Max when she was transformed into an eighteen year old version of herself and he was a still a fifteen year but a female version of himself. This could be hinted that Diana is possibly bisexual or bi curious. Powers & Abilities Feline Abilities *Sense of Smell - Diana has the sense of smell of any regular domestic house cat but it is enhanced to where she is able to pick up the smell of not only just humans but other beings as well. She is able to smell someone and tell whether or not if they're completely human or half human mixed with the blood of some other being like demon, angel, vampire, etc. The only thing is, she can't decipher in scent what type of beings by breed as they all to her have the same scent. Because she is Lunarian, she is able to smell if anyone else is also of the same as herself or are they from a different planetary kingdom like Venus, Mars, Jupiter, etc. *Flexibility - Either in cat or human form, Diana has always been flexible. When falling, she lands on all four paws as a cat and when human she lands on her hands and the tips of her feet, unharmed. She's able to wrap her tail around a branch (similar to a monkey) and swing around just for the sake of it being fun to do. Because she is constantly hugged by strange people who think her ears and tail are cute, she is able to quickly slide out of their grasp and run off at quick speed. She enjoys doing back flips whenever she makes her rocket shoes appear at will, often kicking people in the back of the head for laughs. *Telepathy - Because Diana is a feline, she is able to telepathically communicate with other feline animals to come to her aid if necessary. This type of telepathy is quite common in magical cats but can be hard to control if not careful with it. Diana has complete control over this and rarely has to call on help from other cats to help her fight. Her telepathy does not work on people, therefore, she cannot establish telepathic links with others who have the same type of power. This also keeps others with the same power from reading her thoughts if she were to remain in a constant state of absolute absentmindedness, not caring about anything around her except having fun and being happy. If someone were to try, they would be instantly pushed out because they would not be reading ... anything. However, if her demeanor were to change from a cheerful to a serious one to where she thinks about everything and everyone around her on a regular basis, someone with telepathy can then read her mind. *Extended Claws - As the name suggest, Diana is able to extend her regular fingernails while in human form (the form she stays in majority of the time) to be able to scratch and/or cut people with them. Doing so sends an electrical paralyzing charge through ones body that lasts for fifteen minutes, making them unable to move for that amount of time. Clawing her enemies also leave very large and nasty scars on their body, depending on where Diana claws them. The pain of being clawed by a cat but with stronger, durable nails is amplified times five. Yeah, don't make the cuteness of Diana mad. Transformations *''Feline & Human Identity'' - Diana is able to transform back and forth from a domestic gray kitten to a human girl with her ears and tail constantly sticking out. This does nothing in regards to her powers for she's still able to use them if necessary by easily changing back quickly to do so or speaking. However, as a cat, she has a speech-impediment where she adds 'Myah' or 'Nya' at the end of her sentences but for the most part, she still talks to where others can understand her perfectly. She is able to maintain staying in her human form even longer thanks to the training she'd gone through with the other Sailor Senshi as well as training with some of the students at Tsukuba Academy and enjoys it quite well. Magical Abilities Because Diana's father is part mage, this gene is transferred over to her, allowing her to be able to cast spells, create probationary contracts with others as well as enter others into contracts with each other which allows them to be able to use magic themselves but will have to rely on their partner to be able to fight in combat magic related battles. But even so, they are allowed to fight without their partners as well. Diana wishes to enter into a Pactio with someone but of course, her father will not let her. Diana gave up her powers as a Sailor Senshi, but retained her abilities as a mage. Her abilities focuses on close range combat and attacks that closes in on an enemy. *Magic Candy - Diana possess magic candy that she steals from her father Chojiro all the time. They candy usually looks like different color gumball candies with either a letter 'M' or 'F' on it (meaning if a person were to eat that one, they would change into a male or female) or a number from 1 to 30 (meaning if they were to eat one of these, they would age older or younger). The time length on the candies vary. Some last longer which Diana has separated for longer disguise purposes that lasts for a certain amount of days or weeks instead of hours or minutes. Diana had begun making Reeses Cups with the same affect to be able to easily fool her friends much more since they were able to tell which of her gumball candies switched their gender or age. There is never a day she goes without having magic candy on her. (Offensive) *Iron Screech - One of Diana's offensive spells that requires her to gather pulsing red and white energy from her mouth, creating a growing circle of spinning red winds around her and when released and fired at the enemy, the sound of thousands of cats screeching can be heard while the energy of the attack itself knocks her enemies off their feet. *Kitty Crusher - An attack spell that requires the use of Diana's Hello Kitty Hammer to enhance in size in order to stretch out and smash the enemy. The disadvantage to this however is that it only works far away from her current position. The hammer itself because heavier when it grows in size, therefore she is unable to openly use it in that form. But the attack itself does gives enemies quite a surprise when they're attacked by a giant Hello Kitty faced hammer. *Hello Kitty Hammer - The Hello Kitty Hammer or just known as the HK Hammer for short, is Diana's primary weapon that she uses when fighting with the hammer head portion of it sporting the face of Hello Kitty. The weapon itself is not only able to grow in size and extend for distant attack purposes but also gives her the ability to transport herself and others to different dimensions with ease. The HK Hammer is strong enough to break through the strongest of shields, making it a perfect shield destroyer weapon. *A Kitten's Rage - A basic range spell where Diana produces up to for large red spheres of energy using the HK Hammer. She then holds the hammer in the manner of a baseball bat and strikes each one of the spheres towards her enemies once they hone in on their target. They explode on contact and each individual sphere is strong enough to render someone unconscious effective immediately. (Defensive) *Cat Rocket Shoes - Diana where's magical rocket shoes that appear on her feet when she needs them to and they are tricked out with a cat like appearance on them. The shoes enable her to fly in the air which she tends to do as well as enjoy because she enjoys air kicking her enemies. They have a rocket assisted boost mode that increases her speed immensely by the use of wind. *Dimensional Transfer - By raising the HK Hammer in the air, she creates a magic circle that shields herself and others for a few minutes to protect them from oncoming attacks and she is able to teleport herself as well as other people to another dimension temporarily. She doesn't use this during a fight but she does however uses it as her means of transportation for being able to travel back and forth between Earth and Crystal Tokyo to the Moon Kingdom whenever she is needed there. *Cranky Cat Barrier - A defensive spell where Diana creates a large red dome in the shape of an angry cat to protect herself and others from attacks. Diana's own eyes start glowing as the shield is created anything that is within her field of vision is protected by this shield. The downside to this shield is that it fails to protect against attacks from underneath the ground. Diana Gallery Diana01.jpg|Diana in feline form dianaolder.png|Magically aged enhanced Diana at eighteen dianaarashimacat.png dianaarashimahuman001.png dianacat.jpg Trivia *Diana's character design is still largely based around the Sailor Moon version of Diana but she is more playful and interactive with people. *She likes tricking her male friends into eating her magic candies and switching their genders or ages for self entertainment. *Unlike her father Chojiro, Diana doesn't form pactios to earn money nor does she form them by sexuality either considering that Chojiro's fantasy pactio formations are larely surrounded around lesbians. *Ironically, she made out with a female version of Max Blackwell but does not hold any sort of feelings towards him. Much like a lot of the female characters, she kind of thinks of him as a reckless idiot. *Diana is so far the only feline guardian who can maintain her human form willingly and not revert back to cat form due to a time limit or due to being scared like her mother Luna. Artemis's human form has not yet been seen nor has Chojiro's. *Diana wishes to have bigger boobs like a lot of her older female companions. *Diana's only formed one pactio and that was by forcing Judai Yuki and Jun Princeton into one because she thought it was funny. *Jun Princeton frequently calls her a 'demon spawn' because she forced him into a pactio with Judai. Also See *Luna *Artemis *Judai Yuki *Sailor Senshi *Jun Manjoume *Max Blackwell *Chibiusa Tsukino *Chojiro Arashima